ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
My Life as a Teenage Robot: The Complete Series
My Life as a Teenage Robot: The Complete Series is a multi-disc Blu-ray and DVD set collecting all 40 episodes of My Life as a Teenage Robot. Unlike the DVDs produced on demand by Amazon.com's CreateSpace, the set will contain new bonus features with the cast and crew of My Life as a Teenage Robot. Each episode on the Blu-ray version will either be upconverted from standard-definition to high-definition (similar to the Blu-ray release of Avatar: The Last Airbender) or converted to film and fully remastered in HD. Episodes Disc 1: Season 1, Part 1 * "It Came from Next Door"/"Pest Control" * "Raggedy Android"/"Class Action" * "Attack of The 5½ Ft. Geek"/"Doom With A View" * "Ear No Evil"/"Unlicensed Flying Object" * "Party Machine"/"Speak No Evil" Disc 2: Season 1, Part 2 * "See No Evil"/"The Great Unwashed" * "The Return of Raggedy Android"/"The Boy Who Cried Robot" * "Sibling Tsunami"/"I Was A Preschool Dropout" * "Hostile Makeover"/"Grid Iron Glory" Disc 3: Season 1, Part 3 *"Dressed To Kill "/"Shell Game" *"Daydream Believer"/"This Time With Feeling" *"Saved By The Shell"/"Tradeshow Showdown" *"The Wonderful World of Wizzly"/"Call Hating" Disc 4: Season 2, Part 1 * "A Robot For All Seasons" * "Future Shock"/"Humiliation 101" * "Last Action Zero"/"Mind Over Matter" * "Love 'Em Or Leash 'Em"/"Teen Team Time" * "Pajama Party Prankapalooza"/"Sister Sledgehammer" Disc 5: Season 2, Part 2 * "Dancing With My Shell"/"Around The World In Eighty Pieces" * "Armagedroid"/"Killgore" *"A Pain In My Sidekick"/"Crash Pad Crash" *"Escape from Cluster Prime" Disc 6: Season 2, Part 3 * "Victim of Fashion" * "Designing Women"/"Robot Riot" * "Bradventure"/"Mama Drama" * "Toying with Jenny"/"Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles" Disc 7: Season 3, Part 1 * "Weapons of Mass Distraction"/"There's No Place Like Home School" * "No Harmony with Melody"/"Tuckered Out" * "Stage Fright"/"Never Say Uncle" * "A Spoonful of Mayhem"/"Enclosure of Doom" * "Girl of Steal"/"Mist Opportunities" Disc 8: Season 3, Part 2 * "The Legion of Evil"/"The Price of Love" * "Teen Idol"/"Good Old Sheldon" * "Infectious Personality"/"Trash Talk" * "Agent 00' Sheldon"/"Indes-Tuck-tible" Disc 9: Season 3, Part 3 * "Puppet Bride"/"Historionics" * "Ball and Chain"/"Labor Day" * "Voyage to The Planet of The Bikers"/"Queen Bee" * "Samurai Vac"/"Turncoats" Bonus features All video-based bonuses are in standard-definition unless otherwise noted (*). Bonuses with two (more) asterisks will appear on both formats * Introductions by Rob Renzetti on select episodes*** * The Secrets of the Teenage Robot*** (documentary) * Audio commentaries on select episodes (episodes with commentary TBD) * Pop-up trivia tracks for various episodes * Animatics * Storyboard gallery * Background painting gallery * Vintage network promos, idents, and music videos * Interviews ** Rob Renzetti ** Janice Kawaye ** Candi Milo ** Chad Doreck ** Audrey Wasilewski ** Quinton Flynn * My Life as a Teenage Robot Nicksclusive * "My Neighbor Was a Teenage Robot" pilot** Technical specifications * Resolution: 1080i (Blu-ray), 480i (DVD) * Aspect ratio: 1.33:1 * Blu-ray audio: ** English DTS-HD Master Audio 2.0 ** Spanish Dolby Digital 2.0 ** French Dolby Digital 2.0 ** Japanese Dolby Digital 2.0 * DVD audio ** English Dolby Digital 2.0 Surround ** Spanish Dolby Digital 2.0 Stereo ** French Dolby Digital 2.0 Stereo Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Blu-Ray Category:DVD Category:Nickelodeon Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Bszabo15's Ideas